4th Grade Christmas Decorating Competition
by purplefishcake
Summary: Phoenix, Larry and Edgeworth's school had an inter-class decorating competition to see which class has the best decorations for Christmas.


**A/N: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!!! Although…It's not New Year's or Christmas yet…So…Merry Christmas Eve!!...??**

* * *

"A little to the left, now a little to the right and now to the right again, and then make it shrink-" Larry was cut off.

"HOW CAN WE MAKE A CHRISTMAS TREE SHRINK?!?!?!" Edgeworth shouted at Larry. (1)

Larry scratched the back of his head. "Well, we can use a shrinking ray," he suggested.

Edgeworth began shouting at Larry again about shrinking rays not existing and then Larry started to cry when Edgeworth told him that Santa didn't exist. (2)

Of course, since he was shouting, everyone in the class heard him and began crying as well.

The teacher was sitting on her desk, supervising her students decorate the class. She heard Edgeworth shouting and them crying and walked over to them.

"What happened _now_? Don't tell me. Larry wanted to eat the tree and then threatened to eat all of you if you don't let him. _Again,_" the teacher said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"No," one kid sniffled, "Miles said that Santa's not real and then we cried. And _then_ Larry wanted to eat the tree."

The teacher glared at Edgeworth. "Santa _is _real. But since you keep insisting that he is not real, we'll have another class trial."

Everyone stopped crying. Since he and Phoenix were friends and Edgeworth had saved him in the previous class trial, Phoenix decided to represent Edgeworth.

Things happened and somehow the class trial was canceled because Larry and Phoenix duct-taped Edgeworth to the tree as a tree ornament and since he was so small and someone else was duct-taped to the other side of the tree to balance it.

"All right, I think that the Christmas tree will be too heavy to move now, so we'll just leave it there and look for a shrinking ray," said Larry.

"FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME, SHRINKING RAYS DON'T EXIST!!!" Edgeworth shouted at him again.

Larry began to cry and Phoenix was forced to cry as well by Larry.

The teacher came by again, glared at Edgeworth and gave him a special 'present' for making his friends cry.

A two million word essay on Christmas and Santa being real.

They then decorated the walls. They hung Larry above the door when they ran out of wall decorations. Besides, this way he wouldn't cry anymore and cause trouble for the class.

"Whenever something smells, it's usually the Butz," the class chorused. They hoped that he wouldn't fart on the judges when they enter the class later.

They each brought perfume. A lot of perfume.

They kept the bottles of perfume on a table near the doorway.

Just in case.

They continued decorating the class.

They arranged the tables together to form a gingerbread house…Somehow. Then, they drew pictures relating to Christmas on the white board.

Then they littered cotton on the floor. Litter bugs.

They littered more cotton on the floor. The teacher didn't even bother telling them to stop! What sort of teacher is she?!?! Maya does a better job than her…On second thoughts; she does a better job than Maya.

"!!! Get me down from here!!!! I NEED TO GO TO THE TOILET!!!" Larry shouted.

"But Larry, aren't you wearing diapers?" Edgeworth asked, remembering the countless times Larry had told him so.

"Oh yeah," Larry said. He had just remembered that he _was_ wearing diapers.

Everyone smiled knowing that he can't _go_ on the judges.

The whole class was decorated and several kids were hung on the wall as angels. Yes, they had run out of decorations and had improvised.

The judges came in the class. Everyone sighed in relief when Larry didn't do anything strange when the judges entered.

After much judging and questioning of why they use themselves as decorations and then saying that it was so original and why no one ever thought of it before.

They won first place. They also got stuck. They stayed that way until the day was over.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know, it's strange, but still. Oh and I'd like to credit .Nature.747 for the idea on her forum...So yeah.**

**Let's pretend that Edgeworth was like this when he was young.**

**To children below the age of…10?: We all know that SANTA **_**DOES**_** EXIST!!! Right?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


End file.
